


Thoughts Of Him

by Jelly_Beans



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anticipation, Drabble, F/M, First time writing, How Do I Tag, Inner Dialogue, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Short, Teasing, Thinking of that night, female thinking of male, no real story, randomly came to mind, reader - Freeform, while at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Beans/pseuds/Jelly_Beans
Summary: A woman waiting to be with her lover can't stop thinking about him at work.Could be read as reader-insert. This is written in first person pov. Sorry for it being kinda ambiguous. This is also my first work ever and it's also the first time I write anything like this so, it might be bad.





	Thoughts Of Him

My legs feel weak as I walk. I'm stopped and asked questions, but all that is running through my mind is that they know. They know that I am longing and aroused. I can feel my pussy starting to get wet. My mind goes back to that night. I can't stop thinking of how I was a quivering mess. Of how much I needed release. Of the slow teasing sensation his fingertips gave me. I crave all those things and more now, but knowing I still have hours to wait until I feel his lips, his touch, on me makes me that much more excited.

I'm supposed to act professionally right now, but my mind keeps wandering. I keep looking at the time waiting until I get to be teased by him. To be slowly brought to the edge of release only to become weak as he removes himself from me completely. I love when he makes me wait until I can't take it anymore. I love when I'm on the verge of tears begging for him to let me climax. I become aware that my pussy is now overflowing with juices, juices that are on the brink of leaking onto my panties.

I feel myself getting more excited as the time ticks down and I realize how unfair life can be. I'm practically teasing myself with these thoughts, waiting only to be teased again later. But I can't help it and by the time I'm leaving work I can feel my panties have been soaked.  
I barely register the drive home. Everything passes by in a blur, the only thoughts passing through my mind are those of the pleasure I will soon be feeling. The tantalising breath on my skin that keeps me in anticipation as the blindfold over my eyes makes my body sensitive. The words washing over me, pushing me closer to the end.

By the time I'm home I can feel my juices dripping down my inner thigh. It should scare me, thinking how much power he has over me. I'm willingly wrapped around his finger, or more accurately, tied down to his bed. 

I'm unlocking the door, hurriedly going to where I know I will find him. I try to slow down and take a breath before I am kneeling in front of him, but it does nothing to help me.

He takes his time acknowledging my presence. His words are slow, but they make my heart race and my pussy throb with anticipation and the promise of a long lust-filled night.

 

"Hello, my kitten. Have you been a good girl today?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to give me some feedback or constructive criticism. I would really appreciate it. This was my first time ever writing for fun and first time ever writing something like this so, please don't murder me if you hate it, haha.


End file.
